Not Just Friends
by PewterEmperor
Summary: Momoi followed him everywhere which would obviously spark ideas in onlookers. Yet despite their close interactions, the two always replied with the same thing; "We're just friends..." or are they? Set a few months after Touou lost to Seirin.


**Set a few months after Touou's loss to Seirin.**

 **Not Just Friends**

"We're just friends." He would say every time the question was asked. Aomine and Momoi were almost inseparable. The two followed one another everywhere which would obviously spark ideas in observers.  
"Are you sure~? You two look way too chummy to be called 'friends' Aominecchi~" An almost taunting voice chorused. Aomine stared at Kise with eyes half closed, clearly unamused by the blonde's remarks. However he couldn't deny that he does have some feelings for the pink haired girl. Every time she was around, he would get strange butterfly feelings in his stomach. Aomine doesn't know when they started or how long he's experienced them, he just knows that the feelings he has for his childhood friend exists. Kise let out a sigh, snapping Aomine out of his chain of thoughts. "Fine don't tell me then…" He said with a pout.

The two sat there in silence, each sipping on their own drinks before a cheery voice called out to them. Aomine looked up and a light blush slowly appeared on his face. "Hey there Momoicchi~!" Kise called out, almost singing her name. The pink haired girl skipped towards them with a peachy smile on her face.

"Fancy meeting you two here. Going or a date or something?" she said jokingly while nudging Aomine's shoulder with her elbow.  
"No. I was getting something to eat after training and just happened to meet Kise..." Daiki replied in an annoyed tone before standing up and exiting the fast food restaurant.

"H-hey! Aomine-kun! Don't just leave without saying goodbye to Kise!" Ignored. Kise let out an awkward chuckle.

"It's fine Momoicchi. It's typical of him to do that. Well I guess I should be going as well then." Kise said as he stood up. Momoi nodded in agreement with a smile before the two bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

"Mou… Dai-chan you shouldn't be so rude to Kise-Kun." The pink haired girl said with a pout as she caught up to Aomine and fell in pace with his strides. She clung onto his left arm as they continued walking. Aomine swore that he felt his heart speed up in that moment but calmed down before she noticed anything.

"Hmph, like I care." The tanned man replied. Momoi glared daggers at him but was ignored. The two walked along in silence, taking the long way home. Satsuki wasn't sure why Aomine had decided to take this route but it didn't bother her so she followed him nonetheless. It wasn't until dusk slowly crept over when she began questioning his motive.  
"Dai-chan where are we going?" Instead of replying, Aomine stopped suddenly and stared into the jewellery store they were in front of. "Something wrong Dai-chan?" Momoi questioned as she looked up at the tanned man's face. A moment of silence passed before Aomine faced Momoi and lowered himself so that their eye level was the same. He stared into her eyes and grabbed onto her shoulders before muttering the words in a serious tone.

"Wait here Satsuki, I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into the jewellery store leaving a bewildered and flustered Satsuki standing in the cold with no jacket.

"What was that for… baka Aomine…" she muttered to herself with a pout before taking a seat on a bench in front of the store. As it got darker, the temperature dropped. Street lights flickered on and Satsuki sat there, rubbing her arms in an attempt to stay warm while watching pedestrians walk by. "Mou… what's taking him so long…" she murmured in an annoyed tone. At that moment, a shadow loomed over Satsuki and she looked up to see who it was. "Took you long enough!" she snapped at him in an annoyed tone. Aomine was unfazed by her anger but he apologised anyway.

"Sorry the queue was longer than expected." He said while scratching back of his head, avoiding eye contact which surprised Momoi.

 _Dai-chan… apologised…?_ She thought to herself.

"A-anyway, what were you doing in there? Buying something for a girl you like perhaps?" Satsuki held a hand up to her mouth and snickered at Aomine. When he didn't reply, she posed another question. "So, who's the lucky girl?" She questioned with a smile. Aomine hesitated for a moment before staring into Momoi's eyes.  
"You." He blurted out. There was a moment of silence as Momoi tried to process what Aomine had just stated.  
"E-eh?" Was the only thing she could respond with. Aomine sighed in slight annoyance before repeating himself.

"I said, I bought this for you." He held out a small box, around the size of her palm and opened it, revealing a pink pearl which was bordered by a delicately designed metal circle.

"I-It's very pretty…" Momoi inspected it with a blush. Aomine huffed proudly, clearly impressed with his purchase.

"Stop staring at it already, I'll help you put it on." Daiki stated before picking up the pearl, revealing the thin silver chain that was attached to it. He leaned towards Momoi and wrapped the chain comfortably around her neck before hooking the ends up. Momoi blushed as she felt the warmth of his breath brush against her exposed neck. She longed to stay in that position, embraced within the warmth of Aomine, but before she could savour the moment any longer, he leaned back.  
"Heh. It looks nice on you." He complimented. Momoi looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Aomine, was smiling. Tears began welling up in her eyes as she smiled back at Aomine. "O-Oi! What's wrong? You don't like it?" Daiki questioned in panic. Momoi merely shook her head and wiped away the tears before giggling to herself.

"Baka… of course I like it." She replied before embracing Aomine. "Thank you… Dai-Chan." Daiki gulped in surprise at her sudden actions. He hesitated for a moment before returning the hug.

"Geez don't scare me like that." Said Aomine as he wrapped his jacket around Momoi.

"Eh? Won't you be cold Dai-chan?"  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm still warm from training." He replied with a huff.

"Ho~ since when did Dai-chan become such a gentleman?" She asked teasingly before giggling to herself. Daiki merely groaned and scratched the back of his head.

"S-shut up… it's only necessary for the guy to take care of the girl. Anyway let's go home already, it's getting late." Aomine took Satsuki's hand in his before leading her away from the crowded street. Momoi blushes and smiled as she let Daiki's warm hands guide her. It wasn't long before the two of them reached their street. Aomine sighed in relief as he let go of Satsuki's hand. "It sure feels nice to be away from the crowd." He stated as he smiled warmly at her. Momoi lowered her head to hide the blush that had emerged. "It's getting late now, you should-" Before Aomine could finish his sentence, he felt something soft press against his lips. He gulped and his eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Momoi; her eyes were closed and there was a light blush across her cheeks. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do or how to react. The two stayed like that for a few more seconds before Satsuki finally separated their lips which slightly disappointed Aomine. He wanted the moment to last longer, even if it was only for a little. Momoi beamed a smile at Daiki.

"Dai-chan I love you!" She announced with a smile. Aomine was stunned by her sudden confession and he stood there, flustered for a moment before scratching the back of his head and finally replying.

"I… I love you too Satsuki." He said with a blush. Momoi giggled at his reaction and hugged him briefly before letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow then~" As she was about to leave, a voice called out to her.

"Satsuki!" Aomine grabbed the startled Momoi by the wrist and pulled her towards him before kissing her passionately on the lips. Although it was only a brief kiss, it felt like forever for them. "I know this may seem sudden but… please go out with me!" Aomine stared into her eyes as he waited for a reply. Momoi merely giggled which made Daiki nervous.

"Baka Dai-chan, of course I'll go out with you~"


End file.
